Eisodos
by A Beautiful Nightmare
Summary: She left the palace gates that day thinking of meeting her betrothed. Instead, she is taken to the mountain top as a sacrifice for a terrible beast. But, what if the terrible beast itself was actually her intended husband to be? PSYCHE/EROS -ON HIATUS-


**.1 _the sacrifice_**

It was a sad day. Billows of dark gray clouds drifted from the east into the rocky mountains. As the party neared the peak, the slopes became steeper and slipperier from the bullets of the rain. A streak of blue lightening flashed before their eyes and the group hurried even more, anxious to have the task over with. The repercussion of thunder rang in their ears.

After some time, they finally arrived at the fated cliff. Through the thick fog, almost out of sight, was the view of a green valley at the mountain feet. The wind started to pick up speed, lashing at the air this way and that. It was coming and the ceremony must be done; or else, they too would become victims of the beast itself.

The wind seemed more persistent than ever; the force of the gusts matched the strength of the soldiers. It was obvious that something wanted them gone, fast. Soon, the darkness swallowed the sky and the shadows crept onto the earth. Only the sacrifice could calm this storm.

"Tie her there!" the leader called over the downpour, pointing at a large rock that jutted near the end of the cliff. Without delay, two men, carelessly dragging a young girl, ran there.

One man shoved her up against the rock, harsh along her delicate back, and steadied her while his partner quickly secured the ropes in expert speed. Once done, they both dashed back to their already-retreating comrades without second looks or spare words for the poor girl.

She was now all alone in the midst of the raging tempest. Her entire being drenched in rain so that her tears made no difference whatsoever. She shivered, either from the cold or the fright. What was to become of her fate?

It was all so sudden. The memory from this morning seemed as if only a fleeting dream. She was awoken from her sweet slumber by her mother's touch. The chamber glowed with warmth from dawn and echoed with melody from birds. It was a beautiful day.

Being princess, she was led to the pool for her daily bath. An elegant gown, adorned for a specific occasion, awaited her on the marble bench when she finished. Her maids then embellished her in luxury items, such as jewelry and perfume. Today was a special day.

Afterwards, before departing on the journey, Father blessed her with a kiss to the forehead. Mother tightly embraced her in the arms, weeping and dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. With sad smiles, her two older sisters also gave hugs. All waved their goodbyes as she climbed into her wooden transportation.

As the sedan lifted and was being carried away, she peeked through the curtains, her eyes twinkling in mischief, to look back one last time. The ache in her heart of leaving her family was too much to bear. Without care, she burst through the curtains and gave a final exaggerated wave in a sparkling grin, shouting her farewells excitedly. She did not cease her wild behavior until the figures of her loved ones became dots and disappeared.

But how did she end up on this wretched cliff then? She was so confused. It was supposed to be a happy day, nothing like this. Was she kidnapped? Yes, maybe that was it! But then, how could anyone rescue her now? It was much too late. How would they ever find her here? Was this how her destiny would end? Did she somehow displease the gods? Closing her eyes, she fervently prayed to the heavens, confessing and beseeching.

The wind rushed past her face, sending a sudden chill down her spine. The princess felt a strong presence of something lurking close by. Her eyes dared not open to see what it was, and her lips continued whispering over and over the same chant in urgency. Even if she was brave enough to look, nothing could be seen through this heavy rain.

Her ears started playing tricks on her. Was is it thunder or roars she heard in the distance? She whimpered and shrunk backwards into the rock. The waters were reaching her ankles. The sound came again, this time a screech. Or was it just the wind? Her mind couldn't distinguish anything in this turmoil.

The weather was in a stage of powerful frenzy. Stones slid past her legs. The shrieks became louder and louder. The terrible sound was all around her. If she could, she would have covered her ears, but her hands were bound to her sides. Then the ground shook as if something was approaching. Stronger and stronger the quakes became. It was here.

Desperately, the princess wiggled against her restraints, trying to at least loosen its hold on her. The ropes refused to give way and remained fixed; her actions proved to no avail. The situation was hopeless. How did this happen to her? She was to meet her betrothed today yet she doubted she ever would. All she could do now was trust in the gods to save her. Even that seemed unlikely.

A dizzy spell came over her. She imagined the cliff crumbling and tumbling into the valley below. Strapped to the weight of the rock, she screamed into the air. Her white dress flapped around her as she fell from the sky. The ground drew nearer and nearer, her impending death. Then, in the height of her delusions, Psyche blacked out.


End file.
